in the end, as we fade into the night
by geekyblackwidow
Summary: She understands, she really does, why he would go to Rumplestiltskin, to get his hand back, which is - of course - what started it all. If he hadn't been so damn insecure - but of all people, she should understand why he did it. She's probably the most insecure in this godforsaken magical town. Continuation of the scene where Emma puts Killians heart back where it belongs.


**An added bit to the scene where Emma puts Killian's heart back in his chest. What I think would have happened.  
>Title from Black Veil Brides - In The End<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the end, as we fade into the night,<br>Who will tell, the story of your life,  
>And who will remember, your last goodbye,<br>'Cause it's the end, and I'm not afraid,  
>I'm not afraid to die.<strong>_

_-In The End, Black Veil Brides_

* * *

><p>Two people, lips moving together as one. She clung desperately to his jacket, this time being the one afraid that the other would just disappear.<br>They both pulled back, disappointed at the loss but feeling the need to gasp for air. Foreheads bumped together, shy smiles gracing each of their faces, as if both willing and afraid to acknowledge what's happening between them.

She understands, she really does, why he would go to Rumplestiltskin, to get his hand back, which is - _of course _- what started it all. If he hadn't been so damn **_insecure_** - but of all people, she **should** understand why he did it. She's probably the most insecure in this godforsaken magical town.

He's too proud to ask his _'Crocodile'_ for an actual favour, so of course this stemmed from blackmail. Blackmail that, of course, knowing Mr Gold, ended up biting the stupid damn pirate in the ass. And, for the rest, well he didn't have any _actual _choice. Rumple literally held _**his heart**_ in his hands, knowing there wasn't any way for the stupid pirate to stop him.

So he'd done Rumple's dirty work. Collecting the magic for the hat, for one. Without being able to make some sort of comment on how, **_no, he bloody well wasn't alright._**

And then they'd almost been too late. Hell, they had been to late, if Belle hadn't been there, he would be gone. The insecure, stupid, idiotic, lovable pirate wouldn't be standing in front of her right now. If Belle hadn't used the dagger on Rumple, another one of her . . . _'Boyfriends'_ would be dead.

So she clung to him as tight as possible without choking him, as the tears began to trickle down her face, her shoulders hunching with silent sobs.

All while that damn stupid, infuriating pirate tried to calm her down.

"Shh love, its alright, I'm here now, I'm not going to leave you. I told you, Swan. I'm a survivor." He whispered, stroking her hair, pressing soft kisses to her hair, her forehead, her eyes, her nose.

She punched his arm. "You didn't tell me."

"Well the Crocodile had my heart, darling, he wouldn't have let me."

"Before he took your heart. You didn't tell me the truth about your hand."

"Swan..." He started, but she interupted him.

"I almost lost you." Her voice was suddenly very small. "You almost _**died**_."

He pulled her into his arms. "But I didn't. And I know it will take a while for you to forgive everything I've done. Hell, you might never forgive me. But at least now I get the chance to explain myself."

Their foreheads rested together. Both were silent, her has she thought of a response, him as he waited for her response.

"I've already forgiven you, pirate. Hell, I'm still annoyed that you didn't tell me, but seeing as you were almost taken from me today, I've decided to tone down my reaction." She sighed.

"I know why you did it. First of all, you felt insecure, about not having both of your hands. But I lo.." She swallowed hard. "I _like_ you, for who you are, pirate and hero, hand and hook. Having the hook doesn't change who you are. In my eyes, it makes you complete.

Second, he blackmailed you. I obviously don't know the details, but I can tell that much. You didn't want to tell me because you thought I'd be hurt at what you've done, but you were **_being blackmailed._** I would sooner shout at Gold for blackmailing you into doing those things than shout at you for carrying out his demands.

And third, he _took your heart._ There was nothing you could do about it from that point, and so I almost lost you." She exhaled deeply.

"But you need to know, need to remember, that you can tell me anything, _**anything**_, and I will help you through it, even if I do get mad at you. Because my anger will only increase the longer you keep things from me."

He smiled ruefully. "I promise, love, that from now on, I will tell you everything. Even if it ends with you leaving me in the dust."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers once more, lips moving in sync once again.

She smiles in the back of her mind, and is eternally grateful that, even if he did notice her slip up before, he doesn't say anything.

She's just glad to have him back.


End file.
